Constellations sous-marines
by liuanne
Summary: Où Lance veut un rendez-vous romantique, et Keith décide de prendre les choses en main.


_Hey hey, voici un OS pour le Pride Month Challenge ! Le thème était first date (bon je suis en retard de ouf mais AU MOINS c'est là xD), et voilà ce que ça a donné :D je me rends compte que j'adore les faire découvrir de nouvelles planètes !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs choses qui échappaient à Keith, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoires de couples. Un tas de choses, même. Il ne savait pas si cela venait du fait qu'il soit encore complètement débutant en la matière, ou bien si ça venait juste de lui en général. Et Keith était rarement à la traîne : il apprenait rapidement. Il pensait que ce serait la même chose dans cette situation, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, vu que la façon dont Lance faisait pianoter ses doigts sur la surface lumineuse de la table, l'air boudeur.

Keith regarda le garçon avec lequel il était supposé être en couple depuis deux mois, essayant de penser à une chose qu'il aurait pu oublier, ou à une gaffe qu'il aurait faite. Rien ne lui vint — à part peut-être la fois où il avait menacé de mettre immédiatement fin à leur relation si Lance continuait à l'appeler _mon canard_ , ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Mais Lance ne ferait pas la gueule pour _ça_ au contraire, il chercherait plutôt un autre surnom encore plus embarrassant. Probablement.

Le silence de la pièce commençait à se faire pesant, et Keith sentit un début de migraine le saisir. Lance se taisait rarement aussi longtemps, et ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Et puis, ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé, alors qu'ils étaient juste à côté.

Bien sûr, Keith se mit à flipper — _peut-être qu'il s'est lassé de moi ? Peut-être qu'il veut rompre ? Peut-être_ —

— Keith.

 _Qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Je n'ai pas passé les deux mois d'essai et il_ —

— Keith !

 _En a déjà marre de moi_ —

— _Keith !_ répéta Lance en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu reviens parmi nous ?

— Désolé, grogna Keith, retenant sa respiration.

Cette fois-ci, Lance avait planté son regard droit dans le sien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Keith sentit ses nerfs s'électrifier, et un sentiment d'envie et de profonde affection lui remplit la poitrine. Il n'avait pas demandé aux autres — parce qu'il ne voulait pas se taper l'affiche —, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit normal, de ressentir de genre de choses à _chaque fois_ qu'il regardait Lance. Ce n'était pas sensé, genre, s'arrêter, au bout d'un moment ? Il n'était pas sensé s'y habituer ?

— Mmmh, fit Lance, Space Laser ou Aquarium ?

Keith le regarda longuement, laissant le temps aux mots de s'enregistrer dans son esprit. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, demanda :

— Hein ?

Un sourire connaisseur passa sur les traits de Lance, et il pointa son index directement vers la poitrine de Keith.

— Dis-moi, _Keithy chéri_ —

— Ne m'appel—

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ?

— Deux mois ?

— Exact.

— Et ?

Une indignation profonde se dégagea de Lance, et Keith regretta immédiatement la question. Mais Lance avait cette façon de penser un peu particulière, et c'était parfois un peu compliqué de suivre son train de pensées. Par exemple, quand il vous demandait soudainement "Space Laser ou Aquarium ?", alors que vous êtes dans l'espace et que ces trucs-là n'existent pas dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines d'années lumières.

— Et nous n'avons même pas eu _un seul_ rendez-vous ! s'exclama finalement Lance. En deux mois, tu te rends compte ?

Keith haussa les épaules, gardant ses mots pour lui — non, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte, mais encore une fois, Lance était le pro ici.

— On passe du temps ensemble, répondit-il, ce n'est pas le plus important ?

Pendant un instant, toute contrariété quitta le visage de Lance, et il cerna même l'ombre d'un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il retourne à cette attitude dramatique qu'il avait tout le temps.

— Si, bien sûr que c'est important, c'est juste— ce serait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose d'un peu différent, parfois !

— Je veux dire, on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça, si ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'on a des attaques sans trop de répit...

— Mais Allura a dit que l'on devrait s'arrêter un peu sur Yälhu pour récupérer de l'équipement et de la nourriture ! Ce n'est pas une mission diplomatique alors je suis sûr qu'on aura au moins une journée de libre !

Sûr que dit comme ça, ça ne paraissait pas _si mal_.

— Et on ferait quoi ? demanda Keith.

— Ben, je sais pas, des trucs de couple !

— On fait _déjà_ des trucs de couples, non ?

— Ben, pas vraiment ?

Ils se toisèrent un longuement.

— On est presque tout le temps ensemble, on regarde des films, on s'embrasse, et on, euh... fit Keith en rougissant.

Le visage de son partenaire se colora de la même teinte cramoisie, même s'il s'efforçait de prendre un air je-m'en-foutiste. Puis, il amena sa main jusqu'à celle de Keith, et la caressa du bout des doigts. Keith retint sa respiration.

— Oui, et je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien, c'est juste que parfois j'aimerai bien... Qu'on fasse quelque chose d'un peu différent, parfois ?

— Comme se promener sur Yälhu ?

L'air désapprobateur qui passa sur le visage de Lance lui arracha un rire.

— Eww, cette planète boueuse ?

— Ben, tu avais une autre idée ?

— — —

Lance ressemblait à un type qui feuilletait le catalogue en ligne d'IKEA pour choisir une nouvelle commode. Sauf qu'il feuilletait les archives du château, et qu'il n'était pas à la recherche d'une commode mais d'une planète.

Pas pour l'acheter, de toute évidence — parce que ce genre de chose de se faisait pas de toute façon —, mais juste pour la visiter. _Pour trouver un lieu un peu plus romantique que Yälhu_ , avait-il dit. Keith était à peu près sûr que n'importe quelle planète répondait à ce critère-là, mais Lance était un peu maniaque sur les bords, alors il ne chercha pas à l'interrompre.

À la place, il resta accoudé à la table, observant cette poignée de détails qui sautaient aux yeux, dans la lumière crue de la salle. Son long nez, froncé dès qu'il devait se concentrer sur une phrase ou une image. Sa bouche, qui se tordait en plusieurs rictus presque comiques ; quand il était amusé ou bien embêté. Keith guettait une trace de satisfaction : de quoi lui indiquer qu'il avait enfin trouvé un lieu adéquat — ou un peu plus que ça, parce qu'apparemment, Keith ne faisait pas preuve de suffisamment d'ambition —, et pas une énième planète qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

— Celle-ci ! s'écria finalement Lance, secouant le petit écran que Coran lui avait refilé juste devant le visage de Keith.

Il attrapa l'objet en question, et y jette un coup d'oeil. Soupira, pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'ils étaient là.

— Lance, la pression atmosphérique est bien trop élevée, nos combinaisons ne sont pas équipées pour de telles conditions.

— T'es vraiment pas drôle, grogna Lance en s'étirant.

— Ce n'est pas une question _d'humour_... Quitte à avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, je préfère rester en vie, marmonna-t-il.

Mais Lance ressemblait vaguement à ce gosse de six ans à qui on venait de refuser une crème glacée, alors il reprit la parole pour essayer de calmer les choses.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller plutôt vers le système ARIA ? Allura m'avait parlé des planètes Hadès et Persephone, qui sont apparemment très jolies...

— Je _sais_ , c'est juste, j'aimerai bien quelque chose de différent ?

— Comment ça, différent ? Différent de quoi ?

La grimace qui apparut sur le visage de Lance rendit Keith encore plus curieux, et il fit rapidement défiler toutes les destinations qu'il avait auparavant sélectionnées. Trouver leur point commun était loin d'être compliqué. Et quand Keith comprit enfin d'où venait le problème, il fut soulevé d'une vague de mélancolie, écumeuse et pas exactement violente, mais un peu désagréable tout de même.

— Lance... soupira-t-il.

Des lacs, souvent bleus et parfois plus sombres — larges tâches qui englobaient tout sur leur passage, malgré leur surfaces lisses qui semblaient si réconfortantes — ; des forets, parfois immenses et étouffantes, parfois marécageuses et tortueuses, parfois si hautes qu'on ne voyait plus que ça sur les images. De la terre, de _l'herbe_. Des montagnes qui emprisonnaient les rayons renvoyés par les étoiles, qui ombrageaient villes et villages.

La Terre. _Des_ Terres.

— J'ai demandé à Allura si on pouvait rentrer, juste pour... Tu sais, donner des nouvelles, ou juste revoir la planète, dit Lance. Mais vu que c'est une planète qui n'est pas encore concernée par la guerre, et qui n'est pas très avancée dans la conquête spatiale, elle dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Personnellement, je pense surtout qu'elle a peur qu'on reste là-bas si on a la permission d'y retourner, même juste une fois.

 _Et elle a raison_ , pensa immédiatement Keith. Lance ne resterait peut-être pas là-bas, parce qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas, mais il reviendrait brisé. Les cordes qui le rattachaient chez lui se rompaient alors que le temps passait — ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter d'autres.

Alors Keith décida de prendre les choses en main, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas son point fort ; il préférait rester un peu en retrait et agir de sa façon, sans que cela ait de conséquences, mais là, ils n'allaient nulle part en continuant comme ça.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit-il.

Lance releva les yeux vers lui, aussi stupéfait que si Keith lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se couper les cheveux.

— T'occuper de... ?

— Planifier notre rendez-vous !

— Euh... Non ?

Keith ne fut pas vraiment vexé, mais... Si. Il était vexé. La tâche ne paraissait pas _si_ complexe que ça. Il lui suffisait de trouver des choses que Lance aimait, non ? Et il passait son temps à parler de lui, alors il s'en sentait capable.

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Tu vas faire n'importe quoi ! reprit Lance. L'autre jour je t'ai demandé la chose la plus romantique que tu avais faite et tu m'as répondu qu'une fois tu avais complimenté quelqu'un !

— Je t'ai dit qu'avant ça, je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressé par la romance

— C'est justement pour ça que je dois être celui qui s'occupe du rendez-vous !

Keith soupira à nouveau, longuement. Il sentit un léger pic d'agacement le traverser.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il finalement à Lance.

Le jeune homme perdit son masque confiant, et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire, avant d'abandonner, et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Keith. Ses cheveux vinrent le chatouiller, et Keith estimait qu'il faisait trop chaud pour ce genre de chose, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, d'accord ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment laissé quiconque faire ça avant, et ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre quand Lance était aussi tactile sans vraiment prévenir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas un peu.

— Bon, fit Lance, bon, d'accord.

— Sérieux ?

Il sentit son rire parcourir sa peau et se mit à sourire lui aussi.

— Je te laisse t'en charger. Maiiiis tu as intérêt à faire un truc vraiment bien, hein ?

— Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance, constata Keith avec désolation.

— Mais si, c'est juste que j'ai _vraiment_ envie qu'on passe une super journée pour notre premier rencard !

Keith resta silencieux, mais amena ses doigts jusqu'au front de Lance, pour chercher un contact plus intime avec lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le fait de sentir la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne, dans son cou, du bout des doigts, le remplissait d'une énergie un peu étrange — douce et en même temps un peu addictive.

C'était comme ça, avec Lance. Pas comme il l'avait imaginé, mais cent fois mieux. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas en accord sur tout, loin de là, ils finissaient toujours par trouver un terrain d'entente qui leur convenait parfaitement. Être avec Lance était à la fois complètement surréaliste et d'un naturel étonnant.

Keith donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne rien changer à ce qu'ils avaient.

— — —

Keith ne savait pas comment est-ce que Pidge faisait pour rester éveillée. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils disposaient de cafés, ou quoi que ce soit, et ses yeux étaient plus cernés que les siens, ce qui voulait déjà tout dire. Keith ne dormait qu'une poignée d'heures par nuit, mais ça avait toujours été le cas, et c'était un rythme auquel son corps s'était habitué. Mais Pidge ? Elle était comme un petit rongeur — pouvait passer des journées sans quitter son lit quand ils n'avaient rien à faire, comme en hibernation ; puis rester debout, installée dans la grande salle, pendant trois jours, ne bougeant que pour aller aux toilettes.

L'écran tactile émit un bruit un peu étrange, et Keith grogna avant de se tourner vers elle, l'air perdu.

— Euh, je crois qu'il faut que je recharge ce truc ?

Sa remarque tira un rire à la jeune fille.

— Ce truc, fit-elle, ne se recharge pas. Ou plutôt, si, il se recharge, mais d'une façon continue, en fait c'est assez brillant, il y a des capteurs qui servent à récupérer des particules de—

— Huh, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie que tu te lances dans des explications de ce genre, grommela Keith.

Il sentait que son crâne commençait à former une bulle opaque, qui l'empêchait de penser clairement.

— Je crois qu'il y a eu une espèce d'alarme ? risqua Keith.

— Oui, c'est parce qu'il est deux heures.

Keith sentit son corps se pétrifier.

— Attends, _quoi ?_

Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Oui, Keith, ça fait huit heures que tu es en train de regarder le... Catalogue des planètes ? Mhh, bref. Je pensais que ce serait plus rapide avec toi, mais au final tu es encore pire que Lance.

Avec un gémissement sourd, Keith laissa sa tête retomber contre la surface froide de la table.

— Je pensais que ce serait facile, admit-il, le son de sa voix à moitié étouffé par la table. Mais j'avance à rien. C'est une catastrooophe...

— Wow, ça va aller ? Tu as l'air presque aussi dramatique que Lance.

Cette remarque suffit à le calmer.

— Bon sang, souffla-t-il, arrête de dire ce genre de chose. J'étais si horrible que ça ?

— Nah, le rassura Pidge. Presque aussi dramatique. Personne ne peut égaler le niveau de Lance.

Keith hocha gravement la tête, avant de se mettre à bailler pendant au moins deux minutes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et constata avec irritation qu'ils étaient trempés de sueur. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se servait de sa main comme d'un éventail, la secouant bêtement devant son visage. Il avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, mais l'atmosphère était pesante, et ça le fatiguait encore plus.

Il jeta un long regard à Pidge, qui était assise en tailleur sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, ne portant qu'un short de sport et un débardeur vert sapin qui semblait bien plus adapté à la situation.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi chaud ? demanda Keith.

— Ah, je travaille sur un système de conversion d'énergie vers les cristaux du château. Normalement c'est Allura qui doit l'alimenter mais elle s'épuise facilement, et en fouillant un peu, je suis sûre qu'on peut se débrouiller autrement. Mais le système dégage beaucoup de chaleur. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la bonne approche...

Keith décrocha rapidement, mais la laissa continuer pendant quelques minutes encore. Elle paraissait passionnée par le problème, et il n'avait pas le coeur à la couper. Pidge faisait ces tas de choses géniales, et il était juste là en train de chercher une stupide planète pour un stupide rencard. Il se sentit soudainement un peu ridicule.

Le fait que Lance en attende beaucoup de ce rendez-vous n'aidait pas. Si vous demandiez à Keith, il vous répondrait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le principal, c'était de rendre Lance heureux — et c'était là que ça bloquait. Comment rendre quelqu'un heureux ? Keith aurait bien aimé qu'on lui apprenne ça à l'école, plutôt que lui bourrer le crâne de formules sur les algorithmes qui au final seraient oubliées au bout d'un mois. Il savait que Lance n'aurait pas aimé savoir qu'il se prenait la tête comme ça pour des choses qui devraient relever du bon sens. Il ne savait pas comment lui en parler, et il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire. Avant qu'ils se mettent à sortir ensemble, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Lance, et il n'avait pas peur de se confier à lui, mais il ne savait même pas comment formuler correctement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas juste la peur de foirer quelque chose, ce n'était pas juste l'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était plus de l'ordre de ce que lui était, de _qui_ il était, lui tout entier. S'il était fait pour ça, s'il était capable de jouer un rôle dans sa propre histoire.

Jusqu'ici, Keith avait laissé Lance mener la danse. Il l'avait laissé se confesser, il l'avait laissé lui voler son premier baiser, il l'avait laissé se glisser dans son lit, parfois, quand il nuit était trop dure avec lui et ne le laissait pas plonger dans ses rêves. Keith aurait aimé avoir fait ces choses-là, aussi. Ce n'était même pas qu'il manquait de courage, mais plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait le droit ou pas de faire. Et Lance savait tout ça, il semblait même savoir comment _lui_ le prendrait s'il faisait telle chose de cette façon. C'était un peu frustrant, parfois.

Étouffant un nouveau bâillement, Keith retourna aux photos de planètes, qui défilaient comme les voitures en heure de pointe. Il y en avait des tonnes. L'univers entier leur était accessible depuis cet endroit, et il ne savait pas encore si ce devait être quelque chose de positif ou pas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers un monologue interne psychologique, le genre qui vous prenait en plein milieu de la nuit et ne vous lâchait que lorsque votre cerveau ressemblait à de la bouillie, une image attira son attention.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'elles-même en un grand sourire. Pidge, malgré la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve, le regarda avec sourcil levé, puis un sourire en coin.

— Je crois, dit Keith, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc.

— — —

Dire que Lance ne tenait pas en place serait bien réducteur. Le type n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres

(— Est-ce que je suis bien habillé ? Il ne fallait pas que je mette quelque chose de léger, hein ?

— Lance, nous porterons nos combinaisons tout le long, et elles peuvent adapter notre température corporelle. Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as qu'une seule tenue !).

Puis il n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses genoux, ou ses doigts, ou de changer de position sur son siège. Keith savait qu'il faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient tout le temps besoin de bouger, mais là, c'était presque irritant.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lion rouge, parce que Allura avait déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre deux lions (au cas où), ce que Keith avait trouvé un peu limite. La seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient pris Red et pas Blue était qu'il avait gagné au pierre-feulle-ciseaux — la technique la plus fiable qu'ils avaient trouvée pour mettre fin à leurs disputes quand personne ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Pour une fois, Keith avait eu de la chance : la planète qu'ils allaient visiter était suffisamment proche pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se téléporter au bon endroit.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches pour voir la planète en question, et que Keith indiqua à Lance de laquelle il s'agissait, il vit le visage du jeune homme se décomposer.

— Keith, ne me dit pas que nous sommes sur une planète _gazeuse ?_ Tu n'as pas pu foirer _à ce point_...

Keith laissa échapper un rire, intimant à Red de plonger vers leur destination.

— Mais non, assura-t-il. Ce sont juste des vapeurs. Tu vas voir.

Des voiles d'un gris très lumineux, qui progressait doucement vers un blanc pur se dessinaient autour du lion, les enveloppant dans un nuage vaporeux. Plus ils progressaient, moins ils voyaient ce qui se passait dehors, plus Lance se plaignait.

— Je te préviens Keith, si ton idée c'était 'un rendez-vous dans un nuage', eh bien c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse t'occuper de ça...

— C'est autre chose, grogna Keith, tu ne veux pas te taire pendant deux secondes ?

— Aww, mais bébé, tu adores quand je parle ! s'exclama Lance.

— Ah bon ? Merci de me mettre au courant, parce que je ne savais pas ça...

— Pas de soucis, vraiment.

Keith décida de l'ignorer à partir de ce moment-là, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas arriver sur la planète comme un boulet de canon, et devait se concentrer pour voir quelque chose avec toute cette brume.

Red lui envoya diverses informations sur leur position, et il s'arrangea pour redresser leur trajectoire juste à temps, se posant sur un rocher dont la surface lisse semblait émerger des vapeurs dansantes.

— Je ne vois rien, marmonna Lance, est-ce que je suis supposé voir quelque chose ?

— Pas encore, rit Keith. Mais ça arrive.

Il se releva, rapidement imité par l'autre jeune homme, et se retourna pour attraper une sacoche qu'il avait placée juste derrière son siège. Lance ne posa aucune question, ce qui relevait de l'ordre du miracle, et se mit à siffloter joyeusement, sûrement pour masquer sa fébrilité.

— Il faut que ton casque couvre entièrement ta tête, prévint Keith.

Lance aquiescia et suivit ses directives, alors que Keith se glissait en dehors du lion. Lorsqu'il posa un pied au-dehors, il sentit immédiatement la chaleur humide peser contre sa combinaison. Les particules d'eau qui flottaient dans les airs venaient s'écraser sur son casque, venant y créer un masque de buée. Keith respira lentement, s'adaptant à ce nouvel environnement avec lenteur. Il entendit les pas pressés de Lance, derrière lui, et sentit son bras se poser sur ses épaules avec douceur.

— Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Lance avec un air excité. Je doute que tu m'aies emmené ici pour rester debout dans le brouillard, non ?

Keith secoua la tête, puis toisa son partenaire avec un sourire en coin.

— Exact.

— Tu m'expliques ? demanda Lance avec une moue amusée.

Keith hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants, avant de désigner le rebord de leur rocher du doigt. D'ici, on ne voyait rien d'autre que la brume opaque remonter vers eux, comme s'ils se trouvaient au pied d'une cascade.

— On saute, dit Keith.

— — —

Lorsque son corps entra en contact avec la surface de l'eau, Keith ne ressentit aucun choc. Il avait l'impression que la différence entre l'état liquide et gazeux de l'eau ne se faisait pas d'un coup, comme habituellement, mais progressivement. Comme si les molécules se resserraient encore et encore, jusqu'à former un pont entièrement constitué d'eau. C'était un peu bizarre.

La main de Lance ne quittait plus la sienne, et il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer dans son casque.

— Wow, fit Lance. Est-ce qu'on est dans de l'eau ?

— On dirait que oui.

Ils ne voyaient toujours pas grand-chose, et c'était difficile de dire. La seule indication qu'ils avaient était leur liberté de mouvement, la sensation de leur corps qui se stabilisait à cause de la densité du milieu.

— Il faut que l'on descende plus bas, indiqua Keith.

— 'Kay, répondit joyeusement Lance.

Tout en progressant vers le fond, Keith porta sa main libre à sa petite sacoche, vérifiant que son contenu était toujours présent.

— Ohh, fit Lance, on dirait que l'eau devient plus claire !

En effet, ils arrivaient à présent à distinguer les vagues formes des plantes sous-marines, ou les contours de rochers qui s'enfonçaient jusqu'ici. Lance émit un sifflement émerveillé, observant les fonds tropicaux avec un intérêt qui montait en crescendo. Keith sentit ses doigts se refermer avec plus de force contre les siens.

Au sol, des racines s'entremêlaient et formaient une barrière sauvage autour d'une espèce de forêt sous-marine, dont les couleurs flamboyantes enchainèrent Keith au paysage pendant un moment.

— Wow, souffla discrètement Lance.

— On va visiter ? proposa Keith.

Lance avait perdu toute trace de méfiance, ou d'agacement. Il semblait trépigner d'impatience, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Keith se demanda si c'était _ça_ , rendre quelqu'un heureux. Parce que c'était encore plus gratifiant que l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Mais voir Lance sourire, le voir rire, le voir sur le point d'exploser de bonheur, c'était quelque chose qui avant tout le rendait _lui_ heureux. Alors cette histoire de 'rendre les autres heureux', est-ce que ce n'était pas incroyablement égoïste ?

À regarder Lance nager avec légèrement, s'enfoncer dans la foret avec excitation, il se sentait incroyablement égoïste. Ce genre de spectacle, il ne le voulait que pour lui.

La lumière oscillait entre le rouge, le violet, et une teinte de bleu plus sombre qui engloba rapidement le reste, les plongeant dans une ambiance un peu surréaliste. Keith resta à l'affût, fouillant le décor du regard. Une lueur dorée attira son attention, et il se surprit à sourire.

— Lance, stop, on y est, dit-il.

— Euh, tu es sûr ?

— Absolument.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche, et en sortit un petit cristal bleu clair, puis un autre qu'il balança à Lance.

— Dirige-le vers une de ces lueurs dorées, dit Keith. Tu peux le laisser dans un... Arbre ? Une algue ? Hum, bref, tu peux le laisser quelque part, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très précieux.

— C'est quoi, au juste ?

— Quelque chose que Pidge m'a prêté, dit Keith. Tu es prêt ?

Il avait lui-même trouvé l'emplacement idéal, au creux d'une branche, incrustée de petites pierres lumineuses. Lance fit de même, et Keith retourna près de lui.

— Il faut attendre un peu, mais ça devrait évoluer rapidement, dit-il.

— De quoi ? demanda Lance, c'est censé provoquer quelque chose ?

— Ouais. Pidge travaillait sur la façon dont certains cristaux peuvent absorber l'énergie. Comme avec Allura. Elle voulait voir si c'était possible de faire la même chose avec le milieu où grandit le cristal, s'il pouvait se recharger sans l'aide d'une personne...

— Et concrètement, ça donne quoi ?

— Hmm, commença Keith, ça donne _ça_.

Les cristaux s'illuminaient.

Ils s'électrifiaient, chantaient. Se reliaient les uns aux autres grâce à des filets de lumière, une sève argentée qui venait tatouer la végétation sombre, faisant circuler l'énergie jusqu'aux deux points principaux, les deux cristaux apportés par Keith.

L'eau jouait avec les halos colorés, réverbéraient les ondes éclatantes jusqu'aux rebords du cadre, là où les cristaux arrivaient à leur limite. Mais c'était quand même magnifique, c'était quand même suffisant pour que le coeur de Keith soit enflé dans sa poitrine, ou pour que Lance en ait la respiration coupée.

Et parfois, un minuscule animal marin arrivait jusqu'à eux, puis faisait demi-tour, soit effrayé par la lumière qui tranchait avec le milieu obscur, soit gêné par l'atmosphère intime qui se dégageait de la scène.

— Wow, Keith, dit Lance lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, Keith ! Keith, on dirait, je sais pas- c'est, on dirait qu'on est entourés par des constellations, ou un truc du genre !

Sa voix, légèrement modifiée par le son du casque, était empreinte d'une fébrilité enfantine.

— C'est magnifique ! continua-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit au fond de l'océan, mais qu'on soit en train d'observer le _ciel !_

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Keith.

— Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas _vraiment_ le ciel, hein ?

En guise de réponse, Lance passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers lui dans un mouvement un peu maladroit. Leurs combinaisons formaient une barrière gênante entre eux, et leurs casques empêchaient à leurs visages de se rapprocher, mais lorsqu'ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre, Lance laissa échapper un petit rire ravi. Keith le ressentit comme une flèche qui lui transperçait le coeur.

— Ça va durer longtemps ? demanda Lance.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Keith. Le temps que les deux cristaux soient entièrement chargés. Comme ils sont petits, pas très longtemps, je suppose ?

— Oh...

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, entraînant Keith avec lui.

— Dans ce cas, autant en profiter, non ?

— — —

Quand ils remontèrent, ce fut uniquement après s'être imprégnés des halos cristallins, jusqu'à ce que l'énergie se soit entièrement concentrée là où elle le devait.

Lance s'accrochait à la main de Keith comme s'il s'agissait de l'ancre qui avait le pouvoir de le sauver de la noyade. Et quand ils furent sorti de l'eau, il demanda :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ?

Keith attendait la question. Elle était loin d'être idiote — il y avait tellement de planètes que même une foret sous-marine comme celle-ci ne restait qu'un choix parmi d'autres. Il répondit par une question.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejoint la Garnison, Lance ?

La réponse fusa :

— Explorer l'univers.

— Faire ce genre de chose, alors ?

Lance hocha doucement la tête. Ses yeux semblaient dégager un bleu plus intense qu'à l'habitude.

— C'est vraiment bizarre, reprit Keith, parce que depuis qu'on a quitté la Terre, on a découvert des _tas_ de planètes. Pourtant, on prend rarement le temps de juste- de juste se poser et de faire ce genre de chose.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le rocher où était placée Red, les pieds en train de se balancer dans le vide. Lance se colla tout contre lui, et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Il répondit au geste, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

— J'avais juste envie de te montrer ce genre d'endroit, reprit Keith. Ce n'est pas la Terre, ça n'y ressemble pas, mais... Mais c'est tant mieux, non ? Et quand on rentrera, tu pourras dire à tous tes neveux que tu as vu cet endroit !

— Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ait ces casques, parce que là maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, dit Lance.

— J'enlèverai bien ce truc, répondit Keith, mais vu la température extérieure, je doute que ce soir une bonne idée.

— Plus tard, alors ? rit Lance.

Face au hochement de tête légèrement embarrassé de Keith, Lance se dégagea légèrement pour s'étirer, comme un chat qui venait de se réveiller d'un longue sieste.

— Bon, j'ai la dalle, dit-il. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de restaurant ici, alors tu nous as fait des lunch !

Keith perdit immédiatement son rire.

— Keith, dis-mois que tu as pensé à la nourriture, hein ?

Un silence pesant envahit l'atmosphère.

— _Keiiiiith !_

La nourriture ? Comment est-ce qu'il était censé savoir qu'il fallait—

— J'en étais sûr, grogna Lance. Je n'aurai _jamais_ dû te laisser organiser notre rendez-vous !

— Mais je—

— Pas de _'mais je' !_ rétorqua Lance. Pire rendez-vous au monde.

— Il y a dix minutes, tu étais en train de t'extasier sur la beauté du paysage ! se défendit Keith.

— Oui, ben c'est du passé !

Puis, il se leva et partit d'un pas décidé vers le lion rouge.

— Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, justifia Lance. Regarde, toi et ta coiffure, si j'étais resté sur mes idées de départ, jamais on serait sortis ensemble !

Keith se leva péniblement, et écouta son partenaire dériver de sujets en sujets.

— La prochaine fois, promit-il, j'y penserai.

 **fin.**


End file.
